


bathena one shots

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blood Donation, Cookies, F/M, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: ones shots about bathena 🖤
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 73
Kudos: 111





	1. laughing gas

The procedure had only taken a hour and bobby was prepared to take care of her. he had sent the kids, with athena's permission of course, to spend a few days with michael. the reason why is because she did want quote "As few people to see her puffy, pumpkin face as possible" and now here she was, next to him still giggly from the laughing gas. He knew that she was gonna remember any of this but he just could help but smile at her laugh. It was absolutely fucking adorable.

Athena let out a soft moan and her head lolled to the side. 

"Almost done. Two more to go."

She felt so weird. Her body was heavy in some places and light as a feather in others. Another quiet moan left her mouth. She rasied her head up a little bit. 

"Okay." The dentist approached her with the tools. 

"Ow" Athena murmured loud enough for everyone to hear before she leaned her head back. 

"Almost done" the dentist said

Athena groaned a little. 

"It's okay. Hold on"

For some reason, that made Athena laugh. She burst out into a fit of giggles. 

"One more to go" the surgical dentist said out loud. 

He got the tools ready for the last extraction. 

"Alright, ms. grant we have one mor-" athena put up her right hand, effectively cutting the surgical dentist off mid sentence. bobby snickered and suppressed his laugh. 

"We are on a first name basis, now. I mean, come on. I let you inside of my mouth" Athena's talking was a little breathy because she couldn't stop laughing. 

The other doctors in the room burst out into laughter and the surgical dentist tried (and failed) his amusement. "Okay, miss athena, we got one more to go" the dentist corrected himself, causing Athena to smile. 

"Owww, hehehe, just kidding" Athena giggled as the doctor finished the last wisdom tooth extraction. Athena took a deep breath and suddenly felt a little sleepy. She hadn't even noticed that she had closed her eyes until she vaguely felt Bobby rubbing her hand.

"Stop it, sleeping" her voice was soft, slurred and was trailing off.

"It's over, athena" she perked up at this and smiled, the laughing gas mask still over her nose. she took bobby's hand and held it to her face 

"I gotta go to work" athena got up and bobby stopped her dead in her tracks. he then positioned himself next to her, just in case she decided to take a little nap again. 

"That is NOT happening" Bobby firmly declared, causing Athena to huffed and pout before giving up and laying her head on his shoulder. Bobby hoped that she was at least stay conscious until they got home, or at least until they had made it to the car. the doctors returned with a set list of instructions which included rinsing with salt water, what to do if the patient has dry socket and so on. 

"Do you need a wheelchair for her, sir?" the dentist asked

"i got her, ready?" bobby said, turning his attention to athena, who was still laying her head on his shoulder. in response, she snuggled her head further into the crock of his shoulder and neck. 

"Going to work?" Athena sleepily asked as she giggled softly 

Bobby rolled his eyes playfully and just decided to go along with it. "Yeah, sure" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, earning a few chuckles from the dentist's and doctors who were in earshot of the two. This was going to be a challenge. 


	2. icing on the cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which athena and bobby attempt to make some treats to try and satisfy their sweet tooth(s) and the kitchen ends up covered in every ingredient known to man.

"i seriously cannot believe i let you talk me into this" athena huffed as she pulled out the ingredients for the cake batter. bobby scoffed, playfully as if he were offended. 

"you were the one who said you had a sweet tooth, athena" bobby directed his attention to the homemade brownie batter. 

"i was thinking that maybe we could get some cake at the store, not turn into gordon ramsay squared, for fuck's sake" athena tried hiding the fact that she was enjoying their "arugment" but she was snickering and bobby saw right through her facade. 

"homemade tastes better-" athena chuckled at his comment "-plus we wouldn't want genetically modified stuff in our food" he declared as he stirred the brownie mixture into a fine cream like texture.

"says the person who just cant live without mcdonalds" athena shot back, laughing at her own comeback. bobby rolled his eyes in repsonse 

"their french fries are to die for" bobby loved how perfect the fries at the fast food joint was. crispy, but not crunchy and seasoned with the perfect amount of salt. he legitimately could not get enough of the damn things. he smiled, visualizing the golden baked goodness in his mind before turning his attention to the not yet done, homemade frosting. 

"is the brownie mix to die for?" her voice was so low and calm he almost didn't hear her. bobby took a deep breath and turned around only to be met with a gigantic glob of uncooked brownie mix. athena's eyes grew wide as she witnessed him grab the entire bag of marshmallows (they had a really big sweet tooth) 

"dont you dar-" she was cut off mid sentence as a handful of large marshmallows were headed her way. one actually landed in her mouth and she laughed as she chewed the soft white fluffy snack. 

athena's eyes flicked to the cartoon of eggs that rested on the counter and then back to bobby. "don't"

she smiled and went after him, eggs ready to throw. 

____

may had just gotten home from her study group and was ready to take a hot shower and go to bed, maybe watch a few episodes of whatever show she felt like watching on netflix at the moment. she stopped as soon as she saw the kitchen. it was a hot mess. 

it was covered in flour, eggs, cinnamon, something that kinda looked like dog crap, brownie batter maybe, and many other stuff. so much ingredients that she couldn't even name them all. "what in the-" may didn't even get to form a full sentence as a handful of flour was coming right at her. 

"nopenopenope" may took off up the stairs, and locked herself in her room. "this is why we don't have nice things" may snickered to herself. 


	3. late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you're gonna make us late" 
> 
> "mmm, don't care" 
> 
> in which athena doesn't know that today is bobby's day off.

the sun rose and shined through the soft curtains, leaving the room in a dim soft glow. athena woke first, before turning her sights to her husband. he was still asleep, and he looked so peaceful. everything about him, she loved, the way his breathing was even and slow when he was asleep. how even though he was still in a deep slumber, he would still respond to her touch and kisses, unconsciously leaning into them. 

she knowns that they probably should get up soon. it was a saturday so may and harry were out of school today but they still both had to work today. athena decides to let him sleep for a few extra minutes, god knows he needs it. taking a deep breath, athena slowly lays her head on his chest, taking in the scent of him and cherishing this moment. 

she knew the exact second bobby woke up. he kissed her head and wrapped himself around her body. 

"i love you" his voice was low and slurred from just awakening from his deep sleep. athena had to clear her head for the lustful thoughts that were beginning to appear in her mind. 

"love you, too, let's get up" at first he let her move but as soon as she was about to get up her pulled her back and began kissing her. athena laughed as she tried to remain serious.

"you're. gonna. make. us. late." athena uttered in between soft, sleepy kisses. bobby pouted for a moment before smiling

"mmm, don't care. we're already late" bobby rubbed his eyes before yawning and motioning to the clock which read **8:50**

"SHIT"athena gasped as she practically dove out of bed and into the bathroom

"-besides i'm off today" bobby confessed to athena who was already in the shower. 

" I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE AT 8:30 " she roared over the running water so bobby could hear how screwed up she was. 

"oh... good luck?" bobby smiled as he witnessed athena frantically throw on her uniform. 

"yeah okay, thanks" athena huffed sarcastically before grabbing her go bag. 

"i love you too?" bobby snickered as he watch athena glare at him, but he knew that half of that was her trying not to laugh. 


	4. karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're such a dream to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song used is ariana grande's version of r.e.m. 
> 
> WARNING: REALLY SAD ACTUALLY.

"... and next up on the karaoke list.. athena grant!" 

athena's eyes widened as she turned her attention to bobby. "you didn't..." 

bobby smiled slyly at her before nodding his head "i did" 

athena could sing, but she didn't really like singing in front of people, especially people she knew. the whole said was there and soon they started chanting her name, cheering on her and such. athena took a few slow deep breaths before deciding to confront her fear of singing in front of people. 

athena walked to the organizer of the karaoke sessions and told them what song she would be singing. it was her favorite song at the moment. but sometimes the part where ariana says "wake up" gets her a little emotional because it reminded her of her late finance. 

"... alright ladies and gentlemen, miss athena grant will be singing.... drum roll pleaseee-" athena rolled her eyes at the leader of the karaoke session. she wished he would just start the damn music so she could get this over with. 

"-ariana grande's version of r.e.m" she took a moment to compose herself before making her way to the stage. instead of sitting on the small bar stool that stood in the center, she sat done right on the edge, her legs dangling over the stage, microphone in her right hand. after what seemed like forever, the lights in the bar dimmed and a soft subtle flashlight was cast over her. 

the backdrop then revealed a soft blue sky with the purest whitest clouds. the instrumental started and athena took a deep breath before beginning to sing. as soon as she started, jaws started to drop. her voice was soft and angelic

"it was on a day like this" 

"if you can believe, if you can believe, you're such a dream to me" the lyrics of the songs flowed off her tongue flawlessly and smoothly. 

athena felt all the anxiety melt away as she immersed herself into the song itself. it felt like she was singing alone, with no one around. and that made all the difference. 

"excuse me, um.... i love you" athena made sure that she made eye contact with bobby who smiled and began blushing, the whole crowd was in awe. 

"this is adorable as hell" maddie was so for these two. maddie turned to chimney and kissed him lightly on the cheek because hell. why not ? 

as the song progressed, bobby noticed that athena was starting to have a little bit of trouble keeping her emotions at bay while she was singing. "think i hear some wedding bells" she ended that section with a high note that was in perfect melody with the song and that caused the crowd to briefly applaud her before settling down. 

athena's head was beginning to flood with memories of her late finance and she began shaking her head, while singing to try and keep herself from crying. "before you speak don't move.. cause i don't wanna.. wake up" she blinked away the tears that were starting to pool inside her chocolate brown eyes. 

"wake up. wake up." athena stood up as she repeated the lyrics, clearly having difficulty not crying. her voice broke and the crowd had looks of sadness on their faces for her. they knew why she was crying and they knew that to keep going while you are in emotional pain like that is very difficult to do. 

"we love you!" a voice flooded from the crowd and athena smiled sadly. 

"if you can believe, you're such a dream to me. yeahhh" her voice broke once again and the end of the song as she blew a kiss at bobby and the rest of the crowd before turning her back to them. she wiped her tears with her back to the crowd as the outro of the song played and spotlight she was cast in slowly but surely went out. 

the crowd immediately erupted into applause, most of the people in the room were actually giving her a standing ovation. athena put the mic back on the microphone stand before making her way into the crowd, towards bobby. may put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she passed her and harry. 

"it's okay" bobby soothed as she buried her head in his chest, trying to stop crying. athena lifted her head and took a step back, wiping her face of the remains of tears. 

"i'm okay" 


	5. dejavu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobby has a nightmare and athena is there to comfort him

fire. it was all he saw. but this time it was in a different place. it took bobby a precious second to realize that the fire was spreading through athena's house, and it was spreading way too fast. 

"athe-na" he yelled out her name is cough ridden syllables as the smoke filled the house. he yelled for may and harry but got no response. bobby tried to head upstairs but he was pulled back by something, or more accurately, someone. bobby turned his head to the left and saw that he was being pulled out of the house by multiple firefighters. this could not be happening again, he refused to let them down again. bobby witnessed the other firefighters attempt to contain and destroy the fire but it just seemed to be getting larger by the minute. 

" i'm a firefighter!" bobby yelled trying to reason with the men as he bucked and fought their grip. it was no use then house then erupted into even more flames, the glass of the windows shattering into a million little pieces. bobby watched in horror as the remaining part of the house, that was upstairs where he presumed athena, may and harry was, was engulfed in fire. 

"NO" bobby's knees buckled but he was caught by the firefighters that were holding him back. 

"bobby" he swore he heard athena's voice but his emotions kept him from turning towards it as he screamed and cried for athena, may and harry. 

"-ake up" 

"- just a dream" he heard snippets of her voice and before he knew it he was back inside the house, with athena shaking him. once she realized that he was awake she stopped shaking him and her face melted into a mix of fear and worry for bobby. bobby took a few deep breaths as he realized that there was no fire. it was all just a dream. 

"you-" athena stopped and was having trouble trying to find the right words to say "um, you were... yelling in your sleep" athena sighed and placed a tender kiss on the top of his head. 

"there was a fire" bobby whispered as tears began streaming down his face, causing athena to pull him closer. 

"it's okay, i'm right here, may, harry and i are fine." athena soothed as he laid his head on her chest, tears beginning to leak onto her oversized sweatshirt. it took a while but soon his cries quieted out to sniffles and whimpers. bobby snuggled his head closer to her chest and athena started running her fingers softly through his hair and soon enough bobby had fallen asleep. 

"i'm right here. i'm not going anywhere" 


	6. cookies !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> athena's a stress eater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i just ate like 6 large cookies whoops:/

she never really told anyone, but athena was a stress eater. normally she would be able to control and fight the urges and the cravings but this time it was just too much. it's a little difficult to get over amputating someone's arm by yourself that quickly. luckily the makeshift cafeteria was void of pretty much everyone and athena let herself into the buffet area. taking a sharp breath she filled up a plate full with m & m soft sugar cookies. these were her absolute favorite. the way the crunchy candy comes together with the warm soft sugar cookie always tends to make her feel a little better at the moment. 

athena takes a bite and sighs, closing her eyes, as she savors the cookie, not realizing that people were probably looking for her. a tsunami happened and someone still had the mind to make fucking cookies. 

**good thing you washed your hands, right?**

she nearly chokes on her snack and snickers at her own thoughts, plopping another piece of soft warm goodness in her mouth, smiling at the flavor that she would probably never get tired or bored off. athena lost count of how many cookies she ate after three because you know what ? she needed this to push through today. athena was pulled from her own little world when she heard someone call her name. 

"athena?" that was definitely bobby's voice and as soon as she figured that out she stuff the second to last cookie in her mouth and turned her attention to him, trying to consume the damn thing as fast as she could so she could tell him what had happened. 

bobby held back his laughter when she had turned towards him. her cheeks were twice as big, stuffed with food as a blush of embarrassment washed over her and she quickly finished the food. athena then decided that she didn't care and went back towards the food area, plate in hand, ready to stack her plate full of cookies. bobby watched her as she filled her plate once again. he wondered what was going on. maybe she had a sweet tooth or something. 

"before you ask- yes i'm a stress eater. not a big deal." athena's voice was thick from the cookies and she sighed. bobby took a cookie off her plate and took a bite. 

"good god these are sweet" bobby winced as the sweetness of the snack instantly assaulted his taste bubs, athena smiled, knowing that even though he was lying, he wanted to keep her mind off of the day's events. 

athena smiled as he sat there with her, distracting her by sitting a small room, eating cookies and what not, talking about random stuff. she wouldn't have it any other way 


	7. blood donation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> athena gives blood during an emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is long af lmao (well, for me) 
> 
> i'mma go lay down cause i'm seeing dots right now 🤷🏾😶
> 
> but enjoy
> 
> also. merry christmas ♡

"he's not gonna make it to the hospital, he's bleeding out" hen barked out as her mind went over the possible solutions to the very unfortunate situation. a few seconds later a thought finally crossed her mind but before she could mention anything to the other people, athena cut in, effectively taking what hen had thought and turning it into a sentence. 

"i'm o negative, and so is he" athena said loud enough for the other paramedics, firefighters and police officers to hear. they couldn't believe what they were hearing. she was actually proposing that she give blood.

athena's badass glare was enough for the paramedic who had initially refused to begin preparing the tourniquet for the blood transfusion had finally complied. athena continued to comfort the man who was clearly shocking from the effects of shock and blood loss. athena was ready to try anything to save this man's life. 

"this is a bad idea" chimney finally spoke up and said what was on his mind, causing athena to sigh in repsonse to his statement. 

"i'm the only who that o negative, you got a better idea?" 

silence filled the air between the group and athena finally motioned for the paramedic to start the blood transfusion. as the procedure progressed, the others began working to free the trapped man from the overturned car. it took a few moments but the door was finally cut open with a few sparks and loud noises. athena was careful as the man was put on the waiting stretcher. she walked beside the unconscious man, ignoring the slight dizziness spell that occurred as they approached the waiting ambulance 

the ambulance was bigger than the normal ones, which allowed for chminey, buck, eddie, hen, athena, and a paramedic to ride in the back while two other emts, rode in the front of the vehicle. 

"bobby's gonna kill you" hen whispered to athena as they finally started their journey to the hospital. athena could already imagine how bobby would react. however she was way too busy dealing with the dizziness that was getting worse and worse as each minute ticked by. 

"i think that we're good" the paramedic stated as he stopped the blood transfusion, chuckling as he heard athena sigh in relief. a few seconds later a plain bandaid was laid over the spot where the needle had been inserted. 

athena closed her eyes in order to avoid any more dizziness and laid her head on eddie's shoudler. the rest of the team just reeled a bit in shock. that was so,unlike... athena. 

eddie startled a bit before deciding to poke her. "no sleeping" 

" i'm no " athena noticed that her voice was growing softer and quieter. although she was seeing double at the moment, she could tell that everyone in that damn ambulance had concern and worry written all over their faces. 

"you okay?" the paramedic asked, turning his attention from the patient to athena. 

"how are you feeling?" chimney questioned, scanning her eyes for signs of classiness

"how many fingers do you see?" hen held three of her fingers in front of athena's line of vision. 

athena rolled her eyes, but regretted a little as it only made the lightheadedness worse. "what is this? twenty one questions, or something?" her comment earned her a few snickers and she decided to answer hen's question. 

"i know that you're holding up, t-three, hen" athena brushed off the nausea and snickered at her own comment. 

"that's not what she asked you-" buck chimed in, earning a eye roll from athena and a smile from hen. however before the group could interrogate her any longer, they had arrived at the hospital. the pack unloaded from the ambulance and the now unconscious man was whisked away in a whirr of doctors and nurses that were barking out orders, demanding things like blood from the blood banks and an empty and prepped trauma room. 

to her suprise, bobby was waiting for them at the entrance of the hospital. athena looked at the group. "okay who called him without telling me?" 

" i have a day off and you decided to go and give away half of your blood?" concern and worry sparkled in his eyes as he kissed and hugged her briefly. 

"okay first, it wasn't half and second, i saved a life. you and your damn hyperboles" 

bobby narrowed his eyes as he took a step back away from her and began studying her form. "you're swaying" he said stating the obvious 

"i mean, that's what happens when you give blood" chimney and buck laughed at her reply before making their way into the hospital to check on the man's condition. 

"i would feel better if you went inside and got checked out" bobby insisted but athena chuckled before looking away

"i'm fine" she countered, knowing damn well that part of that sentence was a lie. bobby smiled at her stubbornness.

"oh, so that's why you look like you are about to pass out" bobby took her hand and athena was honestly too damn tired to argue with this man. he lead her to an empty hospital room, pleading for her to stay while he went in search for juice and something sugary. 

as soon as bobby left, athena looked around the room before hoping off the bed. however she had stood up a bit too fast and considering she had just gave blood to some stranger, she staggered a bit as a wave of dizziness washed over her. 

"you have to be kidding me" athena managed to grab her phone and wallet before navigating her way through the hospital and perhaps to bobby's car. she mentally thanked him as he had left his keys right next to her phone and wallet. athena succesfully avoided the rest of the crew and made it outside. 

"ewww" athena whispered as she began to feel a bit nauseous as she approached bobby's car. a few moments later she was in her car and had just turned on the air when her phone had starting ringing. athena decided to keep the door unlocked. even thought she knew it was probably dangerous as hell, bobby was probably close by and was on his way. she honestly just wanted everyone to let her go home and eat all the cookies she could stand. but noooo. 

she chuckled "i'm in the damn car, bring your ass and take me home. its not like i lost that much, jesus" 

athena sighed, putting her phone on speaker before holding it away from her ear as bobby started lecturing her. 

"okay. i get you're upset i left and i'm sorry. but like i'm like a few seconds from freakin passing out or puking and i would really appreciate it if you would just take me-" athena's dizziness returned and was back with a vengeance and this time she could help stop the black dots that threatened to overtake her vision. 

her eyes rolled back into her head, her lids fluttering, as she slumped forward, as unconscious took over. 

bobby arrived a few seconds after athena lost her battle with staying awake. 

"-athena i swear to god" 


	8. blood donation (part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobby finds athena and knows that he has a tough decision to make.

"-athena, i swear to god" as bobby approached his car, he swore as he saw athena's slumped form. he prayed silently, hoping that the the door was unlocked. he sighed in relief when he realize that the door was unlocked. bobby carefully opened the door 

"athena? can you hear me?" his voice was soft and the only response he got was a slight shift of weight and a small moan from athena. bobby knew that he had a tough decision to make. he either had to take her inside or take her home. bobby knew without a shadow of a doubt that if he took athena inside she would be trying to leave the second she had woke up. 

bobby shook his head as he contemplated his options over and over again in his mind. he ultimately decided to just take athena home because he didn't want to risk her passing out alone and vulnerable. 

**_normally she would just argue with you and tell you that you're being "overprotective" but now she can't because she's not awake at the moment_ **

bobby snickered at his own thoughts, shaking his head slightly. after clearing his mind, bobby wrapped one arm underneath her back and one arm underneath her knees, being mindful of the small bandage that rested on where she had gotten the iv. in one quick, fluid, motion he had athena in his arms. once he had adjusted her slightly, her head rested near the crook of his collarbone. now that he had her in his arms, he could finally get a good look at her. 

her lips were ever so slightly parted, as she breathed softly. her dark eyelashes were a stark contrast to her pale skin. as bobby prepared to move athena to the passengers side of his car, he heard a familiar voice. 

"we were looking for h- woah. is she okay" hen glanced at the bobby and athena, as she questioned him. the fear was evident in her voice even though she was trying hard to hide it. bobby noticed that the crew were there before him. they all had looks of concern and worry written all over their facial expressions. 

"she's fine, probably the blood loss and exhaustion" bobby once again began moving before buck stopped him. 

"you're taking her home?" buck asked, secretly putting two and two together in his mind 

bobby nodded "yeah i-" he didn't even get half way through his sentence before chimney snickered 

"she just gave blood, wanna try again?" 

bobby rolled his eyes "oh man! let me tell you a story" bobby adjusted his hold on athena once again before deciding to just talk when he had athena in the car. 

hen saw his struggle and rushed forward to open the car door so he could place her inside. hen then backed away slightly

"woah,easy, easy" bobby soothed as he placed athena on the seat as gently as he possibly could, turning back to the crew when she was finally buckled in and at an somewhat comfortable angle.

"i made her go inside when after you went inside with the guy she gave blood to" bobby finally confessed and he almost failed at suppressing a laugh at the shock on their faces.

"then how on- why is she out- what the hell happened? did she sneak out or something" eddie blurted out a random ass sentence at ended up being spot on.

"yeah, actually. i had left her in a room for a minute to go and get something that would help bring her blood sugar up a little bit" bobby glanced back at athena, who's head was lolling against the window.

"oh, so you left her? i mean you know athena probably wouldn't have stayed in there"

bobby shrugged "yeah, i know. i got the food though" he motioned towards the bag of food that rested in the backseat of his car. the bag of food included cookies (her absolute favorite), crackers, juice and a bottle of dr. pepper. the dr. pepper was for bobby, though as athena literally said "the damn thing tastes like rotting battery acid"

"so how on earth are you gonna get her inside out without may and harry noticing?"

"i have no idea honestly" he was telling the truth. he had no clue for what he would tell them if they had seen him carrying her. so many questions would be raised.

bobby sighed as he didn't want may or harry to be frightened at the sight of the mom, unconscious. he could tell them the truth but that would probably just scare them even more, especially the blood part.

"have fun! good luck" were thrown out there by the rest fo the group and bobby playfully glared at them as the group gradually dispersed. once the last person of the remaining group had left, bobby sighed and quickly got into the waiting vehicle. as he started the car he noticed that athena was starting to shiver a little. a few moments later the heat was activated on her side. at the first red light bobby pushed the seat button, effectively turning on the heated seats on the passenger's side.

  
bobby was quite warmed so he choose to have his side of the car be on air conditioning. this was going to be one long night

* * *

it was a challenge getting her to bed while she was unconscious. the good thing is that may and harry were both in their rooms respectively. the challenge got progressively more difficult once she had woke up.

"drink the juice or i swear to god i will drive your ass right back to hospital" bobby threatened and smile in triumph as athena, who was now in bed, rolled her eyes and finally drank the orange juice

the flavor of the drink made athena wince and grimace "eww this tastes lik-"

"don't you dare say that it tastes like rotting battery acid, athena"

athena snickered quietly before deciding to improvise. "this tastes like television static"

"you are going to be the death of me"


	9. breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x07 slight au (part of this is from the show and part of this is what i wrote) 
> 
> also. we're at exactly 6000 words (yes i did that on purpose)

As athena slowly approaches the front door to her home she swears she could hear the sound of her own heart beating. 

_ThumpThumpThump_

It feels as if her heart is trying to beat out of her chest as she grips her badge that was clipped gently on her dark pants. Athena decided to at least attempt to compose herself before heading inside. It's just so hard to contain all 37 emotions that are flowing through her body and mind. Part of her knows that it wasn't her fault, but part of her just feels that she wasn't there to protect him and be there in his last moments alive. 

Even though she knows she was not to blame, sometimes feelings can overpower knowledge

Athena sighed and glanced down at her phone,realizing she had been outside the door for about 12-13 minutes. Deep down she knew that sooner or later she was going to have to head inside. 

Taking a deep breath, Athena finally opened the front door and stepped inside slowly, closing the door behind her. the house felt warm and comfortable as she looked around, trying to clear her mind before going any further. 

A few moments later, she felt herself make her way down the small staircase. Athena closed her eyes and took hold of her own self, trying to keep it all together. as she took a few small steps, she was greeted by Bobby. Athena stopped and glanced at him, he seemed tense, like he was awaiting news. Then Athena felt her heart beat faster and harder at the realization that he was waiting news, from her. 

"I found him" Athena finally says, glancing down at the purse she had just laid out on the chair, seemingly as an attempt to stop, or at least try and slow down the tears. 

"Good i'm glad" his voice was soft yet low as he begin to notice the tears that began pooling in her eyes. 

A thick silence was now hanging over the air as her hand brushed over the badge. She gripped it lightly and pulled it. now, it was in her left hand. She couldn't hold the tears or emotions back anymore. 

A sound rose from her throat. It was a hybrid between a gasp and a sob. The wave of emotions were so powerful that they were enough to cause Athena to collapse in grief. Bobby was quick and caught her in his arms before she was even half way down towards the hardwood floor. 

Her body shook from the forces of her cries and Bobby felt his heart break for her. he didn't like witnessing her cry but he knew that everyone needed a good cry every once and a while. 

"Hey. Hey. Hey. I got cha, i got cha" bobby soothingly whispered in her ear as she wailed. 

athena tried to back away from him so she could stop crying, but he held on tighter. 

"hey i got cha, i got cha" 

as she waited for her emotions to calm, she felt as if she couldn't get a deep breath in. 

"he- couldn't-" athena was choking on her words as panic took over her mind, body and soul. 

bobby winced in sympathy as he listened to athena not being able to breathe but deciding to try and calm her down. 

"ssh, it's alright" 

a deep choked sob made it's way from her body as she tried to respond. "couldn't protect him" she managed to choke out in between gasping, sobbing breaths. 

bobby felt athena's heart beat very quickly against his own and alarm bells were ringing inside his head. he took one hand and gently pulled her chin up so they could be at eye level. 

he ordered her to "breathe, athena" 

bobby took her hand in his, and placed it on his own chest, right above where his heart was. he then began taking deliberately deep, slow breaths. bobby gently lead her to the couch and once he was laying down he pulled her to him, holding onto her as sounds of sobs and deep, quick breathing filled the living room 

it took several minutes for her breathing to be completely normal. the two were breathing in synch as they were now laying on the couch. bobby laid across the crouch while athena rested on top of him, tear stains still visible on her cheek as her head was laid on the center of bobby's chest. 

bobby was grateful that they were laying in such a proximity to each other. he made sure it was that way as he would know the instant her breathing changed. bobby didn't know how much time had passed but he had guessed it had been quite a while because he realized athena had fell asleep. 

he placed a kiss on her head. 

"i love you" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exactly 6000 words lmaooooo


	10. fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "jesus, christ" athena mumbles before snatching her hand away from his forehead.

she knew that something was wrong with bobby. he didn't seem like himself. the house was insanely warm. as soon as athena headed inside she felt flushed and had to take off her jacket. it was his day off so she knew he probably caught up on some sleep. 

"bobby?" 

no response. athena cocked her head to the side and realized that he was probably asleep. had he slept all day? her mind was swimming with questions as she headed up the stairs to their room. she smiled but her smile instantly vanished once she saw how pale he was. athena quickly advanced to his side of the bed and instinctively felt his forehead.

"jesus christ" athena mumbles before snatching her hand away from his forehead. he was burning up. athena quickly jumped into action, pulling the covers away from his body so the warmth of them would not cause his fever to rise anymore. it took her a few moments but she had managed to get bobby in a position where he was laying flat on his back. 

athena rushed to the bathroom and began frantically searching for the thermometer. luckily she found it a few moments after she had entered the room. before returning to his side, she had grabbed a few cold packs, medicine and a cold washcloth. 

"alright. okay. here we go" athena murmured before gently placing the thermometer under bobby's tongue. 

it seemed as if it took forever but the damn thing finally beeped. his fever was at 102.6 and athena knew that she had to get it down.

" 'thena?" bobby's voice was slurred and soft as he stirred. athena turned his attention to him. his eyes were glassy and unfocused. his skin was pale. his nose was red around the center of it.

"it's okay, you're running a fever but don't w-" 

bobby shook his head "can't be. friggin' c-cold" 

athena fought the urge to roll her eyes at his reply. "that's because your body is trying to cool you down to a normal body temperature" 

"please" his plea reached her heart and athena felt guilty. she didnt want to hurt him but if she did nothing and his fever rose, that would hurt him even more. 

"i know. i'm sorry" athena soothed before wiping the cold cloth against his face and then neck. bobby weakly struggled away but due to him being in a feverish state it really didn't do much as athena decided to straddle him, her legs pinning his. 

"you're hot" bobby finally gave up trying to fight her. his random comment made athena choke on a giggle.

"you're delirious" athena replied as she placed the final cold pack on the left side of his neck. 

bobby tried to focus on athena but to him it was so cold. she instantly noticed his discomfort and decided to make a deal with him

"i tell you what-" athena got off bobby and sat next to him on the bed. "if your fever is below 102 then i'll take the cold packs off and give you some medicine" 

bobby's glassy eyes light up and he nodded slightly. athena smiled and placed the thermometer back underneath his tongue. as the thing took his temperature he wished and prayed and hoped that his fever was. below 102. 

"101.5. okay good. but i'm going to check it every twenty minutes. just take this and go to sleep, alright?" athena gave bobby two pills of flu and cold medicine and handed him a nice fresh bottle of water to help wash them down. 

moments later bobby was out for the count and athena took the cold packs and placed them back inside the mini fridge and hoped that she didn't have to take them out again anytime soon. 

"good night, i'll be right here" she was going to stay up all night but at this point she didn't give a damn. bobby was okay and that is all that matters at the moment. 


	11. wait for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena's tired but she wants to wait for Bobby

She smiles as she pulls the oversized hoodie over her head. It's Bobby's but she loves to wear this particular one because it just feels warm and soft. The dark grey hoodie comes a few inches above her knee but the sleeves almost cover her hand fully. Athena holds herself and takes in the scent of the shirt. it smells like gun oil, leather and... him. The warmth and softness of the hoodie causes a rush of exhaustion to come over her and Athena sighs at the realization that she hadn't really slept in the past two days. 

She remembered that she stayed up all night, trying to get bobby's fever to break. As the sun began shining through the clouds that morning, he showed the first signs of a breaking fever

Beads of sweat laced his body. His skin was a healthy pink instead of the pale complexion it was the night before. His shrugged the blankets away, murmuring that it was "too hot" 

Athena turns her attention to the kitchen. She was starving but exhausted. As she slowly walked towards the fridge, Athena went over her options in her mind. 

It was weird. At the moment, Athena was really craving some cereal. Yeah, it was late at night, but sometimes cereal at 9 o'clock tastes differently than if one had cereal in the morning. After a few moments, she decided that cereal was good for now. Athena knew it would probably be the quickest and maybe the tastiest option at that exact moment. 

Now all there was, was deciding on what cereal she wanted to have. Athena searched the cupboards and cabinets for a little while before ultimately choosing Lucky Charms. She hummed happily while making her bowl of cereal. As she was pouring the milk in, Athena yawned. 

She put the milk and the cereal back into their respective places after she fixed the impromptu meal. Athena ate her cereal in a fog of exhaustion, barely tasting it. After she was finished, she quickly cleaned up her mess and stopped in her tracks. Athena made a last minute decision to wait for Bobby. 

Even though she was extremely tired she just wanted to kiss him when he had come home. Athena smiled softly before sitting down at the kitchen table. Her mind drifted to him and before she knew it, she was nodding off. However before her head could even fall forward, her body shot up. 

Athena glances at the clock and realizes that she had been asleep for only a few minutes. Before her mind was even done processing what had happened bobby came into through the front door. Athena instantly jumped up, and started making her way towards him.

"you're- you're bleeding" Athena had caught notice of a small cut that was on it cheek. 

"i'm okay,-" Bobby starts before stopping and smiling as he realizes that she was wearing his hoodie "it was a fire and a lot of debris" 

Athena took his hand and began walking to the bathroom, effectively taking him with her. 

"You should have got check out, Bobby" Athena huffed as she applied a cream like substance to the tiny cut of his cheek. 

"You should have got some sleep, Athena" Bobby could hear the exhaustion in her voice as he replied back to her. 

"Real funny, Bobby" 

"I'm serious" 

Athena gave up. She was way too exhausted to try and argue with Bobby right now. Athena did roll her eyes at him, though. 

"Okay, Fine. Fine." Athena mumbled before letting Bobby grab her hand and lead her into the bedroom.

He smiled warmly at her. She was out like a light the instant her head hit the pillow 

"Good night" Bobby placed a tender kiss on her head before he slipped into a peaceful, deep sleep


	12. heat wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobby and athena go swimming during a hear wave.

It was really hot. The temperature was ridiculous. Athena stopped checking the weather on her phone when she had saw that the temperature outside had reached 103. The bad thing was that the heat index had 103 feeling like 110. 

Bobby and Athena decided to escape the heat and go swimming at the local indoor pool. 

Bobby had to stop himself from staring at her when she had came out of the bathroom with her bathing suit on. It was a dark red and it was fitted perfectly on her form. It was red and showed off her curves but wasn't too tight where it could burst if she took too deep of a breath. 

Athena grabbed her phone and turned on her car from her phone. She was happy that she had that option. The two also had set the air conditioning in the car onto the highest setting.

"ready?" Bobby grabbed their go bag which had towels, couple of snacks,some water bottles, and a change of clothes for the both of them. 

Athena threw her phone, badge, gun (which was unloaded and had no bullets in it) and her wallet into the bag and they headed to the front door. 

"I just can't imagine how hot it's gonna be" Athena took a few moments to savor the refreshing air conditioning. 

Bobby opened the door and immediately heat began flooding into the house,clashing with the cool air the AC had put out.

"good grief" athena mumbled out as they ran as fast as they could to the cooled and waiting car. 

Both sighed in relief as they were met with nice cold air. Bobby placed the bag into the back seat and began driving towards the direction of the indoor pool. 

Suprisingly there was only a few cars in the lot so Bobby and Athena were able to park extremely close to the door. 

A few minutes and and they checked in and Athena and Bobby were shocked to see that there was no one in the in pool. 

"We got this whole place to ourselves" Bobby found a few lounge chairs and he decided to set up their stuff right there. 

Athena lifted the hoodie that she had on over her head and decided to lay it on the table. She carefully approached the water and tested it by placing her hand into the pool. 

"WOAH!" Athena jumped back in shock of how cold the water was. 

Bobby noticed and titled his head to the side in confusion. "What?"

Athena pointed to the pool water "That water is freezing. I might have to wait on that" She laughed before shaking her head and walking back to Bobby who had a grin on his face.

Athena narrowed her eyes in suspicion and took a step away from him. In one quick motion Bobby had Athena in his arms. It was so quick, she yelped in suprise. 

Bobby turned his attention to the pool and began walking towards it, promoting Athena to try and get out of his arms. 

"Bobby. Don't you even think-" Too late. 

He jumped into the pool with Athena in his arms and they both went underwater for a few seconds before resurfacing. 

"IT'S SO COLD" Athena shivered at the sudden shock of coldness to her body.

"Just move around and you'll warm up" Bobby smiled as Athena glared at him half seriously half joking

"It's too cold to move" 

Bobby made his way over to Athena splashed her. 

"Better?"

"I'm going to friggin kill you" Athena started chasing Bobby

"CRAP"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Athena's birthday  
> (my birthday is today 😌🖤🎂)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally 19 !

It was about thirty minutes until midnight and Bobby would not let Athena fall asleep yet. Every time her eyes would flutter close and she would become slack against him, Bobby would tickle the tender area behind her ear until Athena woke up. 

"I know you probably hate me, but just stay awake for a bit longer"

Athena's eyes opened and she giggled and tried to get him to stop tickling her. Her eyes have a haze of exhaustion but she makes a effort to keep them open, just for him. 

"Is there a reason why you aren't gonna let me fall asleep until midnight?" Athena's voice was soft. She trailed off at the end before yawning. 

Bobby glanced at her and smiled. He wasn't gonna tell her. If he did, then it wouldn't be a suprise.

"I can't wait for midnight to get here so I can just pass out" 

Athena huffed and got up, deciding that a maybe a couple games of wii sports would keep her awake. She handed the other controller to Bobby and they both choose to have a bowling tournament. 

"-the hell?" 

Bobby snickered at her reaction when the ball on the screen went right into the gutter missing every single one of the pins. His smile instantly vanished when his ball did the same exact thing. Bobby set down the controller and quickly turned off the game system. 

"let's play zombies!" 

Athena immediately knew what he was talking about. Every once and a while Athena and Bobby would play Call of Duty Black Ops 2: Zombies. Bobby turned on the xbox and tossed a controller to her, which she caught easily before yawning once again. 

"Okay but don't get mad like you did last time" Athena declared ignoring the eye roll that Bobby had thrown her way. 

"Who wouldn't get mad, all I got from the mystery box was a sniper" 

Athena shrugged as the started the game. She glanced at the clock as the two played the game. 

"Wait. There's a max ammo but reloaded first!" 

Bobby let Athena reloaded before grabbing the powerup. 

"CRAP. I'm surrounded" Athena yawned a few moments later 

"So am I. I guess we died" Bobby glanced at the clock. 

It was exactly midnight and he kissed Athena. 

"Happy birthday, Athena" 

Athena smiled before giving into an intense wave of exhaustion that had slammed into her and her eyes fluttered shut. The controller fell to the ground with a thud and her body fell backwards. Her head handed on his chest with a light thump as he kissed her and positioned her to where her head was laid on both his thighs. The right side of her face rested on them as left side was upright 

"sleep tight" 


	14. everything i wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby comfort May after she breaks down.
> 
> (based off a billie eilish song)

_**I had a** **dream.**_

Tears stream down her face as she goes over the test that she had just gotten back. May got a 70 and she knew that her mother was probably going to be pissed. It had been a few rough weeks for May, academically and both Bobby and her mother had both gotten onto her multiple times because of it. In all honesty, May thought that she needed a break while everyone else just thought she needed to study more. And she has been. It's just that sometimes school can be draining in so many ways. 

She hadn't thought to tell them that her suicidal thoughts were starting to return because she didn't want them to freak out or anything. Her ultimate fear was that everyone would think that she is just using that as an excuse. 

_**I got everything I wanted.** _

May closes her eyes, trying to find a way to get through this situation. It was a huge dilemma. As tears drip from her cheek, her mind drifts to the kitchen. Hopefully, maybe Bobby and Athena don't spot her. She could just make it quick, though it would be a big bloody mess that everyone would have to deal with. 

_**Not what you think.** _

May then thinks about just taking a handful of pills and going to sleep. That thought is completely vanished as she remembered that because of her last attempt Athena had pretty much locked up any and all medication. May then stops and begins to think about what this means. If she does this, wouldn't they be extremely heartbroken? 

_**And if I'm being honest, it might've been a nightmare** _

May feels a wave of at least 27 different emotions and she sighs. However she decides to make a list of the pros and cons of going through with her plan. The list takes her only about five minutes but may chokes back a sob at the realization that to her, the pros are greater than the cons and she sighs deeply. Before crumpling up the piece of paper she had just written on and throwing the ball against the wall. It bounces off and lands right next to her bed. May wipes her tears and peaks her head outside of her bedroom door.

_**For anyone who might care.** _

There is no one that she can see so May quickly dashed downstairs and grabs a large kitchen knife. May freezes halfway back up the stairs and begans to feel the tears darkening the fabric of her shirt. May gulps down the lump in her throat and quickly heads back to her room. As soon she she is back there she slams the door shut and locks herself in the room. The knife rests on the bed beside her and May is propped up against the headboard. The silence is thick and is almost deafening. She closes her eyes and starts to pray. 

_**Thought I could fly. So I stepped off the golden. nobody cried. nobody even noticed. I saw them standing right there. Kinda thought they might care.** _

* * *

Athena is hopeful that May has been doing a little better. She had told her that she had a test and Athena had said that May needs to show her it so they can discuss ideas on what they need to do to get her back to where she was. She has two large pizzas while Bobby carries the drinks and opens the door for her. As the enter both of them could sense the literal shift in moods. The house was completely silent as Harry had been off with a friend working on a science project. 

"May?" Athena calls out as she puts the pizzas on the counter right next to where Bobby had put the drinks. She waited a few moments before glancing at Bobby. 

_**I had a dream.** _

May hears the sound of Bobby and Athena arriving home and she grabs the knife, trying to decide on whether on not do actual cut into the soft flesh skin. 

_**I got everything I wanted.** _

"You hungry?" Athena calls out once more and when she still does not receive a response she drops the paper plates that had came along with the pizza and her eyes track directly to May's bedroom. Her door is closed and she isn't responding. Athena sighs. This is too much like... Her mind couldn't even finish that thought. 

"MAY!" Athena races up the stairs and it takes Bobby a precious moment to realize why Athena was acting the way she was. It wasn't long before He was right next to Athena and they were banging on the door. 

Their voices and the loud banging were enough to cause May to drop the knife that she was hoding to her wrist. She tries to catch it but was too late as the tool falls to the floor with a metallic clang. May then hears their voices become softer. 

"May, if you can hear us, please open the door" 

May picks up the knife and places it on her dresser before taking a deep breath and inching closer to the door. She doesn't want them to worry but she knows that it is kinda their job to worry about their child's safety. She places her left hand on the door handle and pulls. 

_**But when I wake up, I see, you with me.** _

May tries to keep it together when she sees the worried look on her face but instead she collapses with grief and sadness. Athena catches her and pulls her daughter into her lap. Athena then gently pulls May to her feet and picks her up like a baby. Her legs wrap around her mom's waist and she buries her head in her shoulder as Athena makes her way to May's bed. 

_**And you say, As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you.** _

She pulls her close once again and strokes her hair as May lets our heart wrenching cries. Something catches Bobby's eyes and he nearly reels in shock. A knife had been in the center of her dresser. He seems to have trouble finding the right words. 

" 'thena" he whispers to hear loud enough for Athena to hear but not quite loud enough for May to. They make eye contact and he motions to his discovery. Athena's eyes widen in shock before taking a deep breath. She felt something crumple beneath her so she moved May down a little bit in the middle of her breakdown and noticed that it was the test that she had talked about. 

"I don't care about the test, we aren't going anywhere. We are right here"

Bobby places a comforting hand on May's arm as Athena continues holding her. 

"i love you. we are right here." 


	15. disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby synch their vacation with the kid's spring break and take them to Disneyland.

The car ride wasn't too long. May had gotten bored of scrolling through Twitter and Instagram so her and Harry started a tournament of subway surfers. She wasn't able to get the app at first she had to delete a few things in order to have the right amount of storage needed to download it. As they waited for the app to download May started to tickle Harry who burst out in the cutest fit of giggles ever. Athena glanced back and smiled when Harry attempted to tickle May in revenge. May squealed as she knew that she was the most ticklish person in the car. 

"Wait! L-look. We're here" May tried to say in an attempt to distract Harry so he could stop tickling her so much. She sighed in relief when she realized that he was fixed on the Disneyland entrance. The sun was out but it wasn't too hot outside. It was a comfortable 76 degrees. A few dark clouds rumbled in the far distance to their right. Actually the more they looked at the clouds the more it seemed like a wall or something. 

The whole process of actually getting into the park itself took about half an hour because the security also checked bags and what not. Bobby and Athena had paid for a few days, so the group could also go to every single park in the place. As they neared the entrance of the park they were going to be at for the remainder of the day, May stopped and bent down in front of Harry. She began to whisper in his ear. 

"you want a piggyback ride?"

Harry smiled and nodded and May turned around, waiting for Harry to quickly hop on her back. Once he was wrapped around her back, May stood and walked a little fast in order to catch up to Bobby and Athena. The group finally reached the entrance and once they got in, all of them were mesmerized. It seemed so unreal, so magical. A fairytale, maybe. The first place they stopped at was a section were you could get a map of the park that you were currently in. Bobby and Athena shared one while Harry held another map. This park alone was gigantic so imagine trying to go to all of disneyland in one day. 

"It's a carousel. you wanna go on it?" May asked as she put Harry down gently so she could see if he wanted to go on the ride or not. 

"Yeah!" happiness and joy leaked from his voice and Bobby and Athena smiled at his excitement. May took Harry's hand and lead him to the line. Luckily the line for this particular ride wasn't long but even if it was, the group had gotten fast pass so they wouldn't even have to wait for the lines for more popular rides. Splash Mountain for example the regular line would be extremely long, especially since a lot of children at not in school right now because of spring break. 

Bobby and Athena stood by the exit while May and Harry got onto the ride. May let Harry choose where they sat and of course, he wanted to sit in the seat that you could spin around using a wheel like turning machine. May locked eyes with Bobby and scoffed when he mouthed 'good luck' to her. The ride started and Harry started to aggressively spin the seat that the two were in. May closed her eyes and prayed that the ride would be over soon. 

"You think she's gonna be dizzy?" Bobby asked as he witnessed Harry stop spinning the wheel so much. 

"Probably both of them are gonna be. God knows how many times he spun that thing around." 

The good thing is that the ride stopped and the seat that May and Harry were in had landed right next to the exit was. May helped Harry out and handed him to Athena who placed him on her back. The world was still a bit tilting to May so Bobby put his arm around her shoulder. 

"Good grief" May mumbled and the dizziness finally went away fully. Bobby chuckled at her comment before the group went on to the next ride. The next ride that they came across was Thunder Mountain. Before the four of them got in line for the ride, Athena and Bobby had decided to go ahead and rent out a locker for now. They sure as hell didn't want their stuff to go flying at the first chance it got. 

Renting a locker was easier than they expected. They could rent the locker in increments of 5, 15, 20, minutes to all day. Athena choose to do 15 minutes and she paid the seven dollars that it cost. When their stuff was safely put away in a surprisingly neat locker, they finally got in the fast pass line for the ride. The line, even with fast pass was a little long but then again, that was a given. It was spring break and this was one of the more popular rides in the park. The fast pass line wait time was only 15 minutes while the regular line wait time was almost 90. 

May and Harry were nearly bursting with excitement as the four of them were next to get into the ride's cart. May and Harry sat next to each other while Bobby and Athena sat next to each other. The four of them were actually able to sit in one row because of an extra long cart that for families and what not. The ride operator pushed down the lap bar restraints until a three soft clicks were heard. The suspense of how fast the ride was was extremely intense. May took Harry's hand and he squeezed it, partially from fear and partially from excitement. Once the ride operator was done clicking in all of the restraints he gave the okay for the person who was in charge of the controls to go ahead and start the ride. 

The speed of the ride took all of the passenger's by suprise and Harry squealed in excitement. The ride had lots of quick drops and sharp turns but the speed was so cool. Before they even knew it the ride was over. The four of them excited the ride and made their way back to the locker to retrieve their stuff. As soon as they retrieved their stuff, a big light was seen and that was followed by a loud bang. 

It was still sunny outside but the wall of clouds that had been in the distance earlier in the day was now very close. Harry scotted closer to May and she squeezed his shoulder in a comforting motion. Bobby and Athena started discussing whether on not they should stay. Their decision was made when another rang of thunder was heard. 

"okay. guy's, look. we are gonna have to go home. There is a storm coming but if it passes and the Disneyland isn't closed then we will come back. i promise. deal?" 

May and Harry exchanged glances before nodding. The group began making their way back to the car. 


	16. rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena‘s thirsty but she doesn't want to wake up Bobby. 
> 
> In which Bobby falls asleep on her.

Athena knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bobby was abesolutely exhausted. She wasn't really all that suprised when Bobby had basically passed out on her. They were taking turns playing candy crush saga on her phone while his phone was upstairs charging. Athena couldn't help but smile when she felt a heavy weight on her. She looked down and her heart melted when she saw that Bobby‘s head rested on her upper chest, near the side of her neck. 

Athena wraps her arms around him, slowly and carefully, she doesnt want to wake him up. But at this point, even if she did, he would probably sleep through her movements. A few minutes later, she feels a bit thirsty and longs of a long drink of ice cold water. The type of water that instantly cools you off on a humid summer day. Though she knows that Bobby will most likely sleep though it if she gets up to get a quick drink of water, she doesn't want to risk waking him. 

Athena grins when he says her name in his sleep and presses his body closer to hers. She can drink some water later, when he isn't, you know, passed the fuck out on her. She wants him to get all the rest he possibly can. Athena holds him closer as he sleeps.As the minutes start to tick by, Athena notices that Bobby is beginning to stir a little bit but Athena‘s soft angelic voice is enough to send him into a deeper slumber than he was in before. 

"rest. I‘m right here"


	17. notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, you're actually bleeding"
> 
> A brief silence hung over the air like a cloud of thick smoke. 
> 
> "Oh"
> 
> "That's your response?" Bobby glances at her, amusement and concern sparkling in his eyes "Oh?"

Athena still has not noticed the cut, that was on her left cheek. To be honest, she actually couldn't feel the stinging pain of it. The adrenahline was slamming through her body like a frieght truck as she tried to contain the chaos due to the pileup. It had been nighttime before she had even reached the hospital with Cooper. Blood covers her hands as she sighs in relief; he will finally be able to get some medical attention. She takes a quick look around and a few seconds later she locks eyes with Bobby. His eyes track to her hand and then to the cut of her cheek and he rushes over to her. Athena snickered at how concerned he looked. 

"You're bleeding" he says, almost sounding like he was out of breath. 

"Not mine" Athena briefly explains as she looks at her blood soaked hands. 

"No, youre actually bleeding" 

A brief silence hung over the air like a cloud of thick smoke. 

"Oh"

"That's your response?" Bobby glances at her, amusement and concern sparkling in his eyes, "Oh?"

Athena feels around for the cut on her cheek and once she feels a sting, she knows that she has located it. Her finger come away caked in red and Bobby instantly takes her hand and leads her to an empty make shift bed. She sits down on the edge and Bobby decides not to let her out of his sight. He just hopes that a nurse or someone will notice them. Athena rolls her eyes at his overprotectiveness. 

"You can go find a nurse. I'm good" Athena declared, hoping that he would stop hovering. 

Bobby snickered at her comment "remember what happened last time I left you alone?"

"oh whatever" Athena said playfully before givin up trying to argue with him. He wasn't going anywhere


	18. Sweet tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby awakens to find Athena down in the kitchen, with a plate of cookies
> 
> Or, in which Athena has a raging sweet tooth

The room was illuminated in a subtle glow. A orange glow from the hot coils of the space heater that rested opposite of the king sized bed and A white-bluish glow from the moonlight as it shined right through the curtains. Athena was awakened by both a sweet tooth and from rolling over to a unoccupied section of the bed. Because no one had been over on that section, it had been quite chilly. Cold enough to bring her out of her slumber. Athena yawned and sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard as she rubbed her eyes briefly. Her eyes tracked over to Bobby, who was facing away from her, still in a deep sleep. Athena carefully got out of bed, replacing the covers back where they were when she was in the bed. She stood and made her way to the bathroom to relieve herself. Athena had decided to leave the bathroom light off. It had always been such a shock and it hurt her eyes during the middle of the night. This time the glow of the heater and moonlight helped her be able to see a bit more After she was done doing her buisness she washed her hands with soap and water, make sure that her hands were nice and clean before rinising them off and drying them on the soft black towel that was designed just for drying your hands off. 

She was able to see herself slightly in the mirror. Athena‘s oversized black sweatshirt had came to just right above her knees and when she put her hands down by her side, the sleeves covered her hands completely. She quickly smoothed out the wrinkles in her sweatshirt before grabbing her phone and quietly heading downstairs to the kitchen. Athena made sure that her movements were silent as she didn't want to wake anyone up. She went to the light knob and turned it to were the kitchen was casted in a soft, subtle glow that was bright enough for her to see but not bright enough to were it would wake anyone up from their much needed sleep. Athena had to get up on the counter to reach the damn snacks but at this point she didn't care that much. She just wanted something, anything that was sweet. Athena smiled when the saw the package of soft and large chocolate chip cookies. She snagged the pack and got a Fresh hot plate from the dishwasher that Bobby had loaded and started while she was at work. Athena decided to try and limit herself so as a result, she ended up only getting three cookies. She climbed up on the counter once again to put the package of cookies back to where they were before she came down to the kitchen area. She was glad that she had put them up. 

The last time she had gotten up in the middle of the night for a late time snack, she didn't put the rest of the package up before she started to ear and that, in turn made her eat more instead of limit herself. Once she was at ground level again, she hopped up on the kitchen island. As the cold countertop brushed her warm legs, Athena winced slightly before the shock of the cold went away and she got used to the chilliness. She placed the plate in front of her as she turned to where she was fully sitting on the counter. The warmness of the plate had caused the chocolate chips that were inbedded inside the cookie to become slightly melted. But that was how she liked them. A soft, warm, snack. She took a bite and happiness filled her tastebubs and she swallowed it. This was the best cookie that she had tasted in a while. She was so immersed in her snack, that she didn't even realize that Bobby had awakened. She realized he was awake when she heard his voice. Athena turned around, eyes wide and mouth full of the sweetness that she had treated herself to. 

"You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you got kidnapped or something. Then I come down here and find you." Bobby’s voice was slurred slightly from just being awakened from a deep slumber. "Are you eating cookies?" 

Athena had already finished the last cookie before he had came down here but the only evidence was the melted chocolate. Athena decided to mess with Bobby a little bit so she choose to lie. "No"

Bobby's eyes narrowed before asking "Then what's the brown stuff on the plate and on your hands?"

There was a brief silence before Athena abruptly blurted. 

"Barbecue sauce"


	19. Sick (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as she woke up, Athena knew she was sick.

As soon as she woke up, Athena knew she was sick. Bobby had to be at work two hours before she did, so he was already gone. It was nothing short of a miracle that May and Harry were able to get theirselves to school. She knew this for a fact because if they had missed the bus, they would have been bursting in her room. Groaning, Athena sat up in bed, leaning back against the headboard as a slight dizziness spell took over. It felt like her head was full of fluff and stuff. Despite the heater being on, and her being underneath some comfy blankets, Athena was still a bit chilly. Athena glanced at the time on her phone and sighed. She had to be at work in a hour and a half. If she was being honest, all she wanted to do is lay in bed and crawl into oblivion until she wasn't feeling like shit. Athena took a few deep breaths. Well, as deep as she could, her chest was also congested a little and her nose was a bit stuffy. Athena took a few moments to compose herself before forcing herself out of bed. She closed her eyes, fighting off another wave of lightheadedness and nausea before opening them again. Athena set the bathroom light to a dim glow. After that, she reached and searched until her hand brushed the knob that was designed for hot water. Athena took the time to relieve herself and brush her teeth as she waited for the water to reach her desired temperature. Once it was to her liking, Athena stripped down until she was nude. She stepped into the shower and sighed as warm spray of water ran down her feverish body. 

Her soap was honey vanilla scented and Athena would have loved it but right now she just wanted to feel better. After taking about ten or so minutes in the shower, she turned off the water and quickly began to dry herself off. Coloful language filled the room as another wave of vertigo slammed into Athena, catching her off guard and taking her by suprise. At this point, she was actually starting to get a little bit pissed off because she honestly did not have time to be getting sick like this. She huffed before tossing her towel in the dirty clothes hamper. Athena snagged a matching pair of bra and panties. She had settled for dark red and after a few minutes she was finally in the bra and underwear. This is one of the reasons why Athena hated being sick. When she was sick, it would always take her a longer time to get ready than if she was not ill. 

"Listen, immune system. I do not have time for this mess. So get yourself together and fix me" Athena hissed at her inner body 

After her mini rant, Athena went to her closet and began choosing her outfit for today. She decided to go for professional but casual. That meant a nice blouse and dark skinny jeans and some nice shoes. Athena grab a maroon shirt from a hanger before slipping it over her head. The frabic was soft and comfortable against her skin as she pulled the dark blue jeans up until they were over her ass. She slipped on a pair of black socks before going over to the left hand side of the closet and grabbing a pair of black boots. When she was fully dressed, she made her way back inside the bathroom and she almost gasped. Her skin complexion was three shades paler than her normal one. Athena knew that if she wanted to hide the fact that she was sick as long as she could she would have to put on some concealer or something to make her less pale. However, once she had checked the time and saw that she had to be a work in a little under half an hour, Athena decided against it. They are gonna find out one way or another. There isn't a big reason to hide it. Well, except, Bobby almost freaks the fuck out every time he hears about Athena getting hurt, even in the slightest. Athena grabbed all of the things that she needed for the day before throwing on her coat and walking outside. May and Harry both had their own key so Athena locked the front door but not before making sure all the lights, except the stove light, were off. 

Athena made her way to her car and she turned it on, waiting for the heat and the seat warmers to kick in. Man this was going to be one long day


	20. Sick (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me take you home. And I can order something off doordash. Like soup or-"
> 
> "Bobby!" Athena interrupted him causing Hen to lose her battle in controlling her laughter. 
> 
> "I know how to be sick.. Not even sick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the finale of this. 
> 
> It will be part 3/3

The day went by in a complete blur. It was like Athena was running on autopilot. It was time for lunch and Athena could feel her fever gradually get worse. Athena parked right outside the fire station and decided to just stay in her car for a few minutes. She sat back and put the palm of her left hand about two or three inches away from the vent. Warm air ghosted softly against her pale skin and Athena sighed at the pleasant feeling. Athena glanced at her phone before deiciding it was time to go inside. She grabbed her personal items before sliding out of her car, making sure it was locked before she headed inside. She was greeted by Buck, who smiled at her. 

"Hey. How-" Buck trailed off mid sentence, "Are you okay? You look pale"

Athena rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "I'm fine"

Chimney was listening in on Buck's and Athena's conversation but once he had saw how pale she looked he challenged her on her declaration that she was ‘fine‘.

"Yeah, sure you are" sarcasm dripped off his voice and Chimney's comment earned him a slight glare from Athena. 

Before she could respond, Hen joined the three of them, smiling. Her smiled lessened when she saw Athena and how her complexion was a bit paler than it normally was. 

"You look awful" Hen said jokingly. 

Chimney choked on the bagel that he had been snacking on. 

"Thanks, Hen" Athena said sarcastically before backing away from the group. 

"Bobby's cooking lunch. Should be ready in 15" 

The group made their way to the eating area and saw that Bobby was setting up the table. They all took a seat and Athena went to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and looked into the mirror. She sighed as she noticed that her skin was even more pale. As she used the bathroom and washed her hands, another wave of dizziness hit her full on like a freight truck. Athena's eyes slammed shut as she put both of her hands on the sick to steady herself. It seemed as if the room was dipping in and out before refocusing. 

"Jesus" Athena mumbled under her breath at the intensity of the spell. Once the lightheadedness had subsided enough to where it wouldn't knock her straight on her ass, Athena left the bathroom and joined the rest of the group for some lunch. As she sat down next to Bobby, all eyes were suddenly on her. Athena looked around, a bit confused

"What?" Athena asked before taking a bite of the grilled chicken breasts. 

"Buck and Hen told me you're sick"

Athena rolled her eyes, but not before shooting a glare at the two of them. 

"I'm f-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence" 

Athena huffed slightly "But I am"

_**Good god. That girl is the most stubborn person I have ever met** _

Bobby chuckled at his inner conversation before deciding to counteract her stubborness. 

"Okay, so if you're fine, you would let me check your temperature, right?" 

Athena froze, reconsidering her options. "It's not even that high"

Chimney and Bucked exchanged glances and Hen supressed her urge to snicker as they ate. 

Bobby's eyebrows rasied in suspiscion. "So your admiting to having a fever"

"It's like you're one of those conspiracy theo- what the-" Athena stumbled over her words as Bobby suddenly and quickly reached over and laid the back of his hand over her eyebrow

"Not high my ass." Bobby murmured, "You're burning up" 

"Busted" Buck whispered to Athena who rolled her eyes in response. 

Bobby in the meantime had scooted his chair closer to Athena who had stopped eating to avoid becoming nauseous. 

"Let me take you home. And I can order something off doordash. Like soup or-"

"Bobby!" Athena interrupted him causing Hen to lose her battle in controlling her laughter. 

"I know how to be sick...Not even sick"

Bobby shook his head. "So you are just gonna work until you get so sick you have to go to the damn hospital?"

Athena gave up on trying to argue; she was too tired. "Fine. I'm sick. Happy now?"

"I knew you were sick. Your stubbornness is not like anything I have ever seen. Let me clean this up and we can go home" 


	21. Sick (part 3, finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena gets sick (finale)

Athena watched him intently as Bobby washed the dishes from the team's lunch. Bobby washed the suds and soap from his hands before drying the last dish and his hands before turning his attention to her. Her chin rested in the palm of her hand as her congested breathing filled the room. Bobby sat next to her, concern sparkling in his eyes and he finally had the chance to check her temperature. She leaned into his touch and that only made the worry in his mind double at the sight. Athena sniffled and shivered before getting up and making her way towards the door. Bobby got up and followed her. 

"Where are you going?"

"Home" Her voice was breathy from the congestion as she sneezed. 

Bobby froze for a second, before realizing that she could be planning to drive herself. She honestly was in no condition to drive and that thought alone made him quicken his pace until he was at her car. Athena was in the driver's side and it looked as she was looking for her keys. He gently rapped on the window when he realized that the door was locked. Athena jumped slightly at the noise before turning her eyes to him. She sneezed and cocked her head to the side in confusion at his demands to "Open the damn door". Her fingers finally brushed the keys that were buried deep within her purse. She pushed the keys into the iginition and turned the car on. 

"Don't you dar- shit!" Bobby quickly hopped into his car and started following Athena as she started to drive in the direction of the house. It was only a five minute drive but he was still concerned. With her current state she probably would confuse a stop sign with a dog or something of that nature. 

"I swear to god if you crash…"

* * *

"Never ever do that again do you hear me?" 

Athena smiled and nodded before sneezing. Bobby rolled his eyes and lead her inside and upstairs to their bedroom. Athena flopped on the bed and watched as Bobby rummaged through the medicine cabinet that was in the bathroom. He found what he was looking for quite quickly and he snagged a bottle of Tylenol before going back. 

She was fast asleep and Bobb sighed as he begin trying to wake her up so he could get some medicine in her system. 

Her glassy eyes opened and peered out at him with a hint of anger at being woken up. 

"Ew" she murmured as she looked at the flavor of the medicine. 

Cherry flavored medicine never tasted like cherry, ever. 

Bobby had a tablespoon of the nasty medicine and Athena did not look content with tasting that. 

"Here comes the airplane"

"Wha the fu-" Athena was cut off by bobby gently but quickly pouring the medicine off the spoon and down her throat. She grimaced and glared at Bobby who just chuckled and handed her two pills and a glass of water. 

"Aww, I love you too" 

"Shut up" Athena said playfully


	22. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Athena is exhausted.  
> Word count:357

The exhaustion that Athena felt was deep down in her soul. Bobby knew that she was tired. He also knew that there was no way in hell that she was going to admit that. Athena was too stubborn. However, with enough convincing, Bobby was able to get Athena to allow him to drive her home 

* * *

Bobby had the heat running in the car. Of course he did. Bobby knew that warm air always made her sleepy. The heat combined with the tiredness that Athena had already been feeling indefinitely knocked her out. 

Her eyes were already starting to flutter close. Athena, of course, fought the exhaustion. She would try and snap awake but this time, it was not a success. Athena fell into a deep slumber. 

Since she was so exhausted, Athena had no control of where her body fell. Bobby jumped slightly when he felt a weight land on his shoulder. Bobby decided to not glance over to the side until he was at a red light. 

Once he was at a red light, Bobby quickly glanced over. He relaxed when he realized what had happened. She had just passed out on his shoulder. Warm and small breaths ghosted against his skin. 

Bobby took the time to quickly check Athena's pulse and temperature. He just wanted to make sure that the exhaustion had not made her sick. As the light turned green, Bobby returned his attention back to the road, smiling at he got closer and closer to home.

* * *

Athena woke up in the early hours of the morning. It was still a bit dark out as she sat up, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. She was in her bed, she knew that much. She just didn't remember how she got in her night clothes and into the bed. 

"You passed out in the car." Bobby had somehow sensed that Athena was awake.

"I _did not_ pass out. I simply fell asleep." Athena replied back to him before yawning. 

"Your head was on my shoulder…You passed out. Jesus, you are so stubborn"

Athena rolled her eyes "Oh, Whatever."


	23. Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bobby's birthday ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (very short drabble)

May and Harry were off at school as Athena and Bobby had started a day of their own. Athena had requested that Michael take Bobby somewhere so she could start on his surprise cake. 

* * *

_"I don't care where- restaurant or a movie. Just take him somewhere for a few hours." Athena whispered quickly into her phone before hanging up._

* * *

She smiled as she now had a few hours to herself. Athena hooked her phone up to the Bluetooth speaker that rested on the counter. There she got to work. She got all of the bowls and ingredients out needed to make the food. She had on a oversized sweatshirt and some black leggings. Soon enough, she was covered head to toe in flour, the white substance caked everywhere. 

As Athena poured the batter into the pan, she hummed along to a catchy song before starting to singing along to it as it blasted from the speakers.

_**Switchin' them positions for you. Cookin' in the kitchen and I'm in the bedroom.** _

She set the pan into the pre-heated oven and started to clean up the mess. As Athena started to clean, she decided to put the song on repeat. She actually really liked it. By the time she was done cleaning and changing into a fresh set of clothes that weren't caked in flour, the cake was done. She slipped on two oven mitts and retrieved the cake from the oven. Athena smiled. It was cooked to perfection; the cake being a golden brown color. 

Athena let it cool, and while she waited, she danced around, happily singing without a care in the world. 

_**Perfect. Perfect. You're too good to be true. But I get tired of running- ✨fuck it✨ Now I'm running with you.** _

Athena's phone went off with a notification and she realized it was a text from Bobby. 

_We're on the way, we picked May and Harry from school - Bobby_

Athena hurriedly got the icing and neatly but quickly wrote Happy Birthday Bobby ! 

As soon as she was done, Bobby, Michael, May and Harry had arrived. And to Athena's surprise, so had the Hen, Eddie, Chimney, Maddie and Buck and Christopher. 

Buck arrived with a smaller, store brought cake. Athena snickered at the cake that was in Buck's hands. 

"What?" Buck asked, "I know I'm a firefighter but I'd rather not set my kitchen on fire."

"You mean my kitchen?" Maddie chuckled, causing Buck to roll his eyes. 

"Well why do we have so much cak-" Hen was cut off by Eddie yelping and trying to push Buck away as Buck had attempted to smash the now open cake into his face. 

Chimney and Athena exchanged glances before backing away from the group, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire when cake throwing began. 

Athena took her homemade cake and placed it in the fridge. They can fight with the store brought cake. She had spent way too much time cooking and cleaning for someone to yeet it across the room.

"Wait! It's not even my birthday!" Eddie grabbed Buck's arms and turned him towards Bobby. Christopher giggled as he watched as Buck had turned his attention to Bobby. Bobby immediately noticed. 

Bobby's eyes widened slightly. "Buck don't you da-"


End file.
